Avatar: The Firebender of the Future
by Lobo The Wolf
Summary: When the Spirits decide to steal a firebender from the prestigious bending school of Hogwarts to send back in time, who else to steal other than Harry Potter? T for now, characters are not completely canon.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING**

As Harry fell into the Black Lake, he thought back on all of his mistakes in the last few minutes. First of all, he had provoked a waterbender into fighting next to such a massive body of water. Then, of course, there was the realization that this was both night and a full moon, the worst time for a firebender to be outside, even one of his power. Still, this isn't as dangerous as it would have been had the war still been going on, when e would have been drowned without a second thought.

Lastly, there was the slight grudge between him and his attacker, Draco Malfoy. Back in he war, he had constantly outclassed the other teen, and had often insulted the Water Tribe's honor, unknowingly of course, by offering a hand of friendship after a particularly rough fight. Now, it seemed the boy had learned something about what he liked to call "home field advantage," something he didn't have.

You see, while Draco was here at Hogwarts, getting an education, training, and memorizing the land, Harry was out in the world, finding new places, meeting new people, and generally making a nuisance of himself. This meant that his opponent was quite familiar with the waters in and around the school, while he was tripping over every root and falling into every hole that the little ferret was goading him into in has attempt to attack, as was his firebending ways.

Now, as he sank ever deeper into the Great Lake that was pulling him down, Harry realized that the other person in this equation was after blood. Apparently, it was his destiny to drown all alone in a lake nearest to the one place he ever called home.

It really was too bad that Harry Potter liked nothing more than to fuck destiny up, down, and sideways.

As he fell into the unforgiving abyss, the firebender felt something else pulling on him that felt _way_ too much like Spirits, but by now, anything was better than drowning, so he reached out for the feeling, and hoped like hell that this was going to work before everything went black.

 **-Don't Mind Me, I'm A Scene Break-**

Apparently, hoping worked well, as he awoke again, not at King's Cross, but in a cold wasteland. No, not cold. He had felt cold. This was freezing. It was almost as cold as the poles had been when he had the _brilliant_ idea to be the first firebender to be stuck in the only place he couldn't summon fire in, and then stay there for a month.

Back to the present, he realized that he was not alone, and it seemed he was not the only one that liked lower temperatures, taking account of his-or maybe her?-shivering. Normally, he'd light a fire and warm them both up, but the lack of wood and ice all around him that he'd rather not melt stopped him in his tracks. It seemed that brute force would have to do.

Pounding on the ice that had to have to have been formed by a waterbender, because no iceberg was perfectly spherical in nature, he saw the reflection of a third something sharing their cozy little abode. It looked like a smaller version of the sky bison that carried the students to and from the castle after first year. Turning around to confirm his suspicions, he gaped for a couple of seconds at the arrow atop the flying bison's head. The ones at Hogwarts all had pure white fur everywhere, and having an arrow was a rarity that was considered highly valuable outside of the closed off Air Temples. Then. he noticed the arrow emblazoned on the other child's head and almost fainted. The air nomads found it a capital crime to kidnap one of their own, and while their ways barred them from any real punishment, being banished and disgraced would have one hell of a public backlash.

So no matter what, he was screwed, because let's face it, this boy would probably die if left here too long, and what Hermione often called his "saving people thing" was kicking into overdrive.

That's when he noticed that the other person their eyes closed, and was in a meditative pose. They were definitely male, on closer inspection. His face, while soft with youth, was still too masculine for it to be a young girl. That observation complete Harry decided that there may be some merit to this boy's idea to clear his mind. Ungracefully falling into his accustomed lotus pose, he prepared for what could have been a long wait for a rescue. At least there was more than enough food in here with him, hesitant as he was about ending this graceful creature's life, especially with it's master (probably) so near to it.

 **-Ooo! A New Scene!-**

As Sokka focused completely on the fish before him, and ignored his sister Katara's shenanigans, he noticed that there was something _off_ about the water today. Normally, the ocean was calm, allowing any in the Water Tribe easy passage, and that was something they always relied on, but today… Whatever was happening, it couldn't be good, but he still was responsible for feeding the village, so all he could do was fish and hope.

A giant _splash_ stole his attention, and then his nerves caught up as he felt freezing water get dumped on his head. Normally, he would have let it slide, keeping his grumbling to himself whenever Katara got a little too "water happy" as he liked to call it, but today was his breaking point. Dad had left _him_ in charge of the village and he couldn't very well take care of his people-even if they weren't his once Dad came back-if his sister was constantly scaring the fish away, so he whisper-yelled, "Why is it that _every time_ you play with 'magic water' _I_ get soaked?"

She did exactly as he expected, though, and instead of apologizing for near _freezing_ him, she just started going all spoiled little princess on him, talking about how it was _waterbending, not magic_ , and he had heard that speech one too many times for it to go uninterrupted, as he cut her off with, "Yeah, yeah, you have special powers that make you better than the rest of us, but let me tell you, even though waterbending is a big, even though dying, part of our culture, it doesn't mean you can just do whatever you want!"

"Sokka," she was trying to stop him, and maybe it was a good idea, but he was set off, and there wasn't much that could stop him now.

"No, I've kept my mouth shut long enough. You keep acting like we are perfectly fine, that there's nothing wrong with the world, but let me tell you-"

"Sokka," there was more urgency in her voice, a small voice in his clouded head noted, but he forged on.

"This world is broken, the Avatar is either hiding or isn't going to come back, and there's nothing we can do about that. Even if we could, we still need should-"

"Sokka!" That grabbed his attention. If this was just her getting mad and wanting to shut him up, there would have been a lot more anger than fear in her voice, so this must have been serious. Turning around to see what she was pointing at, he saw why exactly she was afraid. There was a gigantic iceberg ahead, and a current was just beginning to pull on them, dragging the two children towards an imminent death.

Before doing anything else, he said to his sister, "Can you do anything about this with your bending?" When all she did in response was look down with red coloring her cheeks, Sokka grabbed for the oar, desperately rowing in an attempt to get them out of this. He knew it was futile, but at the very least he could keep them out of danger long enough to jump overboard, even if it had them stranded.

Using all of the skills he had picked up both from Dad and personal experience, he kept them away from many near-collisions, and slowed the boat just enough to grab his sister, jumping to the oddly spherical chunk of ice, barely getting his own feet on solid enough ground before throwing Katara as far as he could in the safest direction he could. The Water Tribe boy only teetered for a few seconds before falling forward onto the 'berg.

His sister, hyper as she was, was already up and inspecting the new wall nearest her, not giving him a moment's rest before banging on it and wittering on about someone being inside of there.

 _Wait._ "Katara, don't! This could be a Fire Nation trap!" But she wasn't listening like she would have to their dad. She just ignored him, grabbed Boomerang from where it had landed a few feet away, and started banging away at the ice.

Sokka was horrified, grabbing his favorite weapon from her and preparing to scold her, when he noticed the crack in the ice that _definitely_ hadn't been there before, and that crack was just getting bigger by the second. Pushing Katara behind him, Sokka thought about how if this really was a trap, they'd soon find out.

 **A/U: New story! Sorry if you read Gohan Effect and liked it, but for now, I just don't have any interest in continuing it, as I rediscovered Avatar, and then played Mass Effect 3 to try to hype myself again. It did not work. This time, I will make a solemn promise not to give up on this. There's also the fact that summer is coming up, so there will be no more school to constantly depress me! Woo! Otherwise, this chapter is more of a pilot than anything else and I have already written considerably longer chapters.**

 **Updates should be weekly until summer work is done so I don't get ahead of myself.**

 **~LoboTheWolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

Harry had only just sat and began his meditation when he heard a thunderous _crack_ that had made him jump right back up, instinctively dropping down into a fighting stance, prepared for anything to break through the ice-wall.

Eyes glued to the gash in the wall, he didn't notice the child with which he had shared this enclosure with had begun glowing. His tattoos and eyes lighting up with the eerie bright blue of the avatar-state. Harry did notice when his head snapped up, sending an even brighter light straight into the sky, going on for miles before an explosion of cold air completely destroyed the wall surrounding them and sending the firebender straight out, into two small bodies.

Harry got up quickly, though and backed off even quicker when he realized they were Water Tribe. Even if they were young and Voldemort defeated, the Dark Lord's teachings could linger, leaving them to hate any and all that weren't of their tribe.

It seemed as though his worries were invalid, though as the obviously older of the two only held his boomerang in front of him, not rushing in for the kill like any other corrupted warrior that supported the now-deceased and self-proclaimed lord would have. The younger actually seemed worried about him, which was even more unexpected. Both were obviously Southern Water Tribe, now that he could get a good look at their clothing and hair. As the villages in the South Pole were spread apart and some even hidden from the public, some were left out of the war, never falling prey to the silver tongue of a certain waterbender.

The boy had now gotten up as well from the ground, and was staring at him warily, ready for anything, and started to say something, but was cut off by a rather loud groan coming from his previous shelter. The girl shoved past her companion aside and rushed to the source of the noise, which was, surprisingly, the small boy with a master airbender's arrows.

They were whispering to each other, and the airbender seemed much happier than the concerned Water Tribe girl, chattering along quietly. Her counterpart was much more cautious, though, and had not moved a muscle since standing up, and was holding some sort of bent weapon out in front of him, as if to threaten the man in front of him, who he had deemed to be the real threat. This, of course, did not work, but Harry fell out of his bending stance all the same, bowing his head to the young man in a peace offering.

It seemed to make no difference to the boy, though, as he edged around Harry to get closer to the girl he had come with. The older man allowed this, moving out of his way, no reason to piss off any warriors when he was this cold and tired.

When he looked back at the airbender, he saw that the boy had grabbed his companion and had started muttering in her ear, whilst the tattooed youth tried to awaken the flying bison. Harry decided that if the two Water Tribe teens were going to get volatile, he'd like to have some backup, so he went over to the boy that he could only assume was one of the monks, based on the traditional yellow and red clothing.

"That's a beautiful creature you've got there," he started as he stopped by the child. The boy's grin was so wide that it almost split his face in half as he replied.

"Thanks, his name is Appa, and he's usually not this lazy." That was doubtful, actually, as most of the bison he'd seen-which he'd admit were few and far between-were either eating or sleeping when they weren't flying, but he wouldn't call the boy out on it, no need to insult someone just as they met. "My name's Aang, by the way, what's your name?"

That name had tingled his mind, as if he should know it, and Appa seemed to fit right in with it, but he couldn't remember anything at the moment, so the feeling went ignored. He might meditate on it if later if there was the chance, but wouldn't count on it either of the poles.

"I'm Harry," he responded after a second or two.

"Neat name, do you want to go penguin sledding with me sometime?" It was an odd question that came out of nowhere, but the firebender would never deny a chance at some fun, so nodded eagerly at the excitable little boy what did a little jump and dance at the action.

"You, me, and Katara can all go together, then," he said as he pointed at the Water Tribe girl.

"I don't think so, you Fire Nation spies!" yelled the boy that Katara arrived with. Harry could tell they were not going to get along too great.

"Ignore Sokka, he's just an idiot sometimes, I'm sure you're both perfectly fine people."

Well, that was nice, but he could still feel that she didn't like the Fire Nation either, and he had no clue why, there hadn't been any battles or major power struggles down this far south that would have given either of them a reason to dislike the Fire Nation.

Something smelled fishy, and it wasn't the sea teeming with the delectable creatures, either.

Aang had begun asking a question whilst he was thinking, so Harry continued paying attention to the real world and the people around him.

"So do you guys have a way to get back home? I don't see any boats or land nearby," Harry could see neither, as well, and they definitely didn't have any balloons hiding around some corner.

The boy, recently identified as Sokka, huffed, and muttered something about paddling and magic water, but before he could question it, Katara jumped in and said, "No, and we don't know exactly where we are, either, can you help us?"

By now, Appa was beginning stir, and Harry had already ducked when the giant beast sneezed, coating Sokka in snot.

Ignoring that after reassuring the other boy that it washed out, Aang said, "Sure can, Appa here is my flying bison an-" the monk cut himself as he breathed in suddenly.

When the air came back out, it was a gust of wind that sent the airbender about thirty feet into the air in what most monks would call a calmer sneeze, for children of his age.

When he came back down, Sokka and Katara were gaping whilst Harry just chuckled at his antics.

"And we can take you wherever you need to go," he continued as if nothing had happened. To him it must have seemed normal to sneeze like that, since there really weren't anyone but monks that bent air at the temples, and such mishaps were quite regular and accepted.

"You just sneezed and flew twenty feet in the air!" that was Sokka. Obviously very little news got to their village if the boy didn't know this may happen, especially after the airbender recall that sent for all air monks to return to the temples during the war.

"Really? It felt higher than that," Aang said innocently as he stared up into the sky.

Sokka and Katara had gone slack-jawed at the utter nonchalance that the boy was showing after his flight, but Harry could see the girl's eyes light up as she came to a realization.

"You're an airbender!" she exclaimed, pointing at the aforementioned monk.

"Sure am," the boy responded, "and I can take you back to your village on Appa, since you don't have a boat."

It seemed that they had all forgotten that he existed, so Harry rectified that, by saying, "Mind if I catch a ride, as well?" I don't think that my trip was meant to be two-way. The second part he had left out, fearing that he might freak someone out with his theory of the Spirits just wanting to fuck with him, as they so often did.

"Of course! Appa can handle another passenger, right buddy?" The sky bison groaned in what could only be acquiescence, and stood up. Ignoring Sokka's pretests that died out when Katara made an offhanded remark about other monsters and freezing, the group piled onto the animal's back, Aang taking the reins.

"Alright, first time fliers hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!" The attempt at flying that came directly after the monk's cry was rather pathetic, only making it about twenty feet into the air before they splashed back down into the water. The only firebender of their group was nonplussed, having seen many a lazy sky bison in his travels, but the Water Tribe siblings were both slightly skeptical about the whole thing, Sokka only being more loud and obnoxious with his beliefs.

As they made their way back to wherever Sokka and Katara's home was, Harry thought about his new predicament. Obviously, this was the work of the Spirits, as there was no other real explanation as to why Harry suddenly woke up in an iceberg, in the South Pole, with an airbending monk of all people. Either that, or Voldemort's minions were really getting good at kidnapping, while also forgetting the whole "kill on sight" order.

With that explanation out of the way, the teen moved his thoughts on to more pressing topics, like where the _hell_ he was, how he would get back to Hogwarts, and how he had lost to _Draco Malfoy_ of all people.

While the last may not seem very pressing to most, Harry was still pretty sore over his loss, even if he'd made all those excuses when he was all but drowning.

Moving on, though, he remembered that he had set those questions in a certain order for good reason, and got back on task. It was obvious that he was somewhere in the South Pole, as the clothing he could see was _definitely_ not up to the standard that the Northern Tribe had set for themselves recently. Sadly, even if he knew the ins and outs of most of the North Pole, its southern counterpart had always remained a topic of little interest, with no major battles taking place in the snowy wasteland.

Once they arrived at the sibling's village, however, he could most likely be pointed to the nearest airship station, and move on from there.

With a rough plan sketched out in his head, Harry returned to the present, deciding that the Malfoy incident and the related thoughts could be put on hold for now. Refocusing on the three companions that he shared a saddle with, the firebender also realized that someone must have asked him a question, as they were staring directly at him, obviously expecting some sort of response.

Trying his best not to blush, he stared right back at the three, and waited, hoping one of them would take the hint and ask their question again.

Lucky for him, Aang asked his question again, "So where are you from, Harry? I've only met a couple of other people that look a little like you, and they're pretty far away from here," the last part was said with a grin that took up more than half the kid's face, thoroughly creeping Harry out.

He answered nonetheless, and shrugged, "I was born in the Fire Nation, and before you ask, yes I am a firebender," he had tacked on the last part to try and ward off too many questions being asked, but all it did was freak the Water Tribe siblings out.

" _What?!_ " Sokka screeched, jumping up with his boomerang held out in front of himself, and pushing Katara behind him.

This was not exactly his expected response, and by the look on his face, neither was it Aang's.

"I knew there was something up with him! How did you get here, you Fire Nation scum?!" well that was downright racist, and, feeling the need to defend himself, Harry decided to throw back a scathing remark.

As he opened his mouth to do just that, though, Aang stepped in, trying to play the mediator, but failing miserably, as every time he tried to say something, Sokka cut him off with some made up bullshit about the Fire Nation and how they killed, burned, and destroyed everything.

Finally, after a monumental amount of bickering between the two boys, Katara stepped out in front of her brother, with her hands raised high and a rather furious look on her face.

This probably wouldn't go well.

As he heard the water splash mightily behind him, he turned his head, realizing that no, it really wouldn't.

Unfortunately, Harry's lack of bending and sitting position made it virtually impossible to either stop the wave rising behind him, or dodge said wave, so he braced himself, hoping that the water wouldn't be too cold.

 **AN:** I am so sorry for the long wait, school and life really caught up to me, and I completely forgot about this website for a while. I really want to say that you can expect more updates on a regular basis, but I have no way of knowing whether or not I can keep that promise, so for now, I'll say that this story, unlike Gohan Effect will continue, but with no set schedule. Thank you very much if you are still reading after my long absence, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please leave a review telling me whether you hated this or loved it, and if you have any suggestions about pairings, villians, etc., don't hesitate to tell me. I will always be open to ideas, and really like having the community help me develop these stories.

~LoboTheWolf


	3. Chapter 3 - Icy Water

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

-The Light in the Distance-

As Zuko stared off into the bitter polar night, he thought about the quest ahead of him, and just what it meant to him.

He had done this many a time throughout this journey, and it never failed to put him in a foul mood, doing little for the morale of his crew. It didn't matter what _they_ thought though, as long as the ship was sailing in the direction Zuko wanted he couldn't care less.

Iroh, however would preach on and on about how the peasants had complaints, and how they _mattered_. The fool could go on for hours over tea about the crew and their useless frivolities.

Didn't he understand, though? No Avatar would take breaks for Pai Sho, tea, or having some imbecilic music night with his companions, if he had anyone with him at all!

Hearing footsteps behind him, the one-eyed teen glanced over his shoulder and saw the old man occupying his thoughts just a moment ago. If only that worked with the Avatar.

After an over-exaggerated yawn didn't catch the Prince's attention, Iroh serenely said, "A man needs his rest," the teen ignored him still, "Prince Zuko, please take a break, you'll be more prepared against the Master of All Elements if you are well rested."

The teen was staring over his uncle's shoulder though, mouth agape. Without any warning, he sprinted to the other end of their ship, yelling "Turn the ship around! Set a course for that light!"

Iroh sighed. It seemed they'd be facing exactly who the old General wanted to avoid: The Avatar.

-Icy Water-

Harry flailed around in the water for a few moments, trying to kick his way to the surface, wherever that was. The darkness was all-encompassing, and the cold didn't help either. _So this is how it ends_ , he thought with a mental sigh, _thrown into the ocean by a little girl._ It wasn't his ideal way to go, but it was better than being tortured to death by a Death Eater, or bored to death by Snape.

The firebender could feel himself slipping into the cold grasp of death, about to completely give up his fruitless attempts at struggling when he felt thin and bony arms slip under his own. Seconds later he and his apparent rescuer launched out of the freezing water and onto a fur rug. After a few moments, Harry regained his composure, becoming as alert to his surroundings that his mild hypothermia allowed. He could hear two loud voices, shouting at each other over the thrashing waves. Cracking open his eyes, he tried to focus more on the conversation.

"... not like he doesn't deserve it!" Ugh, that just _had_ to be the racist's voice. "He's obviously spying on us for the Fire Nation! What else would he be doing down here?!" Harry would actually like to know the answer to that too, but he didn't vocalize his sarcasm.

"What are you talking about? Why would the Fire Nation be spying on anyone?" That was Aang, at least someone was being reasonable.

Harry, vision getting hazier and hazier, made an effort to stand up. He barely had a chance to start the movement before he collapsed onto the soft fur under him.

Just before slipping into unconsciousness, he could hear an abrupt end in the conversation as the speakers spotted _something_ in the distance, and he was glad to finally have some semblance of peace on their flying bison.

-Engine Troubles-

Zuko was furious; he could see the Avatar's bison in the distance, but it seemed fate conspired against him. Literally as soon as they could see their target in the distance, the engine's coal reserves were burned through in their entirety, and the crew had to take shifts in the engine room, bending the flame as high as they could for as long as their stamina allowed.

The offender that burned through another week's worth of coal would have to be found and disciplined, _severely_ for almost losing the Avatar, but that had to wait until the prince's prey was caught.

Throughout the whole ordeal, Iroh was wearing a rather pleased smile, hiding his charcoal-covered hands in his sleeves.

 **A/N:** Again, my deepest apologies for the wait, my life got royally fucked over the last year and a half, so now that it has stabilized again, I will be able to provide anyone who cares the best story that I can write. Coming along with this promise of quality is a structured schedule, which is at the end of this note, and a premature apology if I ever miss a day on which I should have uploaded a chapter. If I ever do miss these deadlines, then there will be two chapters released on the next day I plan to upload. This scales as well, if I miss three days, then I upload three chapters the next upload date, and so on. Thanks for sticking around, and I promise to not disappoint. Lastly, I'm sorry for the length of this chapter (or lack thereof), as this was a long time coming and I needed to get this out there and start working on the upcoming chapters with a fresh start.

~LoboTheWolf

 **SCHEDULE:** (Active as of Friday, September 30th)

Sunday - One Chapter

Monday - No upload

Tuesday - No upload

Wednesday - One Chapter

Thursday - No upload

Friday - One Chapter

Saturday - No upload


	4. Chapter 4 - Smoke in the Distance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **-Smoke in the Distance-**

"We need to get out of here! Get your furball to fly or we're dead!" While Sokka was skeptical about the giant's ability to actually fly, he knew they needed to get out of here. Fast.

"Why? They could probably help us out." Aang took a deep breath, ready to call to the ship for help, when Sokka covered the Avatar's mouth with his hand, effectively silencing him.

"Just get us out of here! They'll kill us if they catch us, just trust me on this." Sokka's voice was a harsh whisper, with utter seriousness in his tone.

"So they're like pirates? Maybe we should go, then. Yip yip, Appa!"

The bison's only response was a protesting grunt, lifting off only seconds later. The oldest male currently conscience watched the group's back for fireballs and any signs of pursuit. Interestingly enough, it seemed they were making no effort to follow, completely stopped in the arctic ocean. Maybe they hadn't seen the bison? Would they escape this time?

Sokka knew he really knew that the chances of that being the case were slim at best, but he wasn't listening to his logical side, caught up in the adrenaline and excitement from evading the Fire Nation for once. He crawled up as close as he could to Aang without leaving the giant saddle, and began giving directions back to the village their tribe called home.

Had the boy not turned, however, he would have seen the ship come back to life, slowly chugging along as smoke spewed out of its funnel.

 **-Engine Troubles-**

Zuko felt sweat drip down his back as he took his shift to fuel their ship, panting and huffing as steam poured out of his mouth. His partner, Lieutenant Jee, was having trouble sustaining the fire as much as he was. The cold did not help, and nor did the chatter of Iroh in the background. The old man had politely declined the invitation to take a turn, citing his age and frailty.

Bullshit. Everyone else may have bought into the idea that the great Prince-General Iroh had finally succumbed to old age, but they had never trained with the man directly. Zuko had only done so twice in his life thus far, and was thoroughly thrashed both times. In the end, that meant nothing; his uncle could do whatever he wanted to if he was determined.

That's not what bothered Zuko the most, though. Iroh was up to something; the smile on his face just _bothered_ him. It was too triumphant, more a smirk than a real smile, and that twinkle in his eye was scary. Honestly, the banished prince was smart enough not to care over much, but he was still reasonably wary.

In the end, the teen just refocused on the task at hand, trying to prepare for his meeting with one of the most powerful beings in the world.

 **-The Exile-**

Aang had expected the village that Sokka had directed him to would be welcoming to visitors, like the others he'd visited, but as Appa landed, every gaze locked on him was a combination of fear and anger. The children were all being held back by their parents, though he could tell they were scared of him, too.

Why, though? He hadn't done anything, but they were acting like he was some malevolent spirit, sent to burn them and their village to the ground.

Sokka and Katara hopped off of Appa's saddle, completely ignoring him as they made their way to the oldest villager, seemingly a woman rather advanced in age. The boy whispered to the woman, and Katara was turned away with her arms crossed.

After a short period of deliberation between the three, the eldest turning toward Aang, decreeing "You have led the Fire Nation to our waters, and have endangered everyone living here. Leave, and do not return; you are hereby banished from our village."

What? Why? He didn't do anything, so why were they kicking him out? The Avatar sighed, his shoulders hunched; there was nothing he could do now but leave, so he grabbed Appa's reins and gave them a flick, directing him away from the tribe, into the frozen tundra.

What a way to start his path as the Avatar, within the first week, he had almost died in the arctic ocean, was rescued by a local Water Tribe, and then was banished by said rescuers.

What a week indeed.

 **AN:** So I know it's kinda late at night for an upload, but for as long as I'm at school, the Friday and Wednesday chapters will be put up later than Sunday uploads, and sometimes will be shorter as well (like this one), depending on how busy I was on that day. Expect them no later than 11:30pm U.S. Central Time, as by then I'll be asleep or busy with something else.

~LoboTheWolf


	5. Chapter 5 - The Ivasion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **-The Passenger-**

Harry groggily opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear the blur from them. He was laying down on Appa's saddle, covered with multiple fur blankets to keep him warm. They really did not help; he was still wet, and that was not a fun experience when in either of the poles. Looking around, he only saw Aang, sitting on Appa's fur, with his head hung low. There were no Water Tribe siblings on the flying bison, and he found that he was rather happy with that arrangement.

The firebender shakily stood, and made his way over to the other side of the saddle, closer to Aang. "What happened to the tribesmen?"

Aang jumped, obviously surprised by his voice, and spun around to look at him, saying "Oh, sorry Harry, I forgot you were there. Uh, the other two are, uh, at their village."

Harry raised one eyebrow, the boy seemed to be rather nervous. Something must have happened, and he had a feeling that he knew exactly what had happened, "You got kicked out, didn't you?" He'd been banished enough times to know the signs: They were moving away from the settlement at a rather quick place, Aang was rather down, and there was no extra food for the road given by the locals.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't do anything wrong though, I just brought their kids back!" Aang had shouted that, and Harry could see both confusion and a hint of anger.

Harry responded, "Neither Water Tribe is very compassionate about the other nation's plights, so I can't say I'm surprised." There was no response from Aang, only an agape mouth and a vacant stare over Harry's shoulder.

He glanced back at where the nomad was staring at, and saw a rather old-school Fire Nation ship plowing into a snow drift. The firebender was about to comment on how drunk the navigator must have been when Aang jumped off of Appa and towards the drift of snow.

Great, now he had to chase down an airbender with a purpose. That was what he really needed as an almost entirely frozen firebender having a shit day.

 **-The Invasion-**

Zuko was tense as he prepared himself for their attack on the village, in a full suit of armor and hair in his signature top-knot. He was ready to face the Avatar, and take his life if need be. No victory would be sweeter that walking into his father's throne room with the Avatar in tow.

The honor and glory that would come with the Avatar's defeat was motivating to the extreme, and he knew his crewmates must have been feeling the same, if their jittering and bouncing was any indicator.

Not too long after everyone got into position, and the ship had run ashore, the boarding hatch dropped. Every soldier stepped off at the same time, making their way down to the village.

"Where is the Avatar?" he called as he reach the bottom. No one moved a muscle, not even the children dared to make a movement, lest they receive the ire of a firebender. "I know he is here; bring him to me and I will allow you to live in peace, or else." A small fire appeared in his hand, and the threat was well understood by the elders in the village.

"He is not here, and nor was he ever here," the oldest woman in the village spoke up. That must have been a lie, he'd saw his bison headed here not even an hour ago. When he said as much, a panic seemed to spread itself through the villagers, everyone's eyes widening as a few mouths gaped open.

The old woman stood firm in her answer, reasserting the fact that no Avatar had been in their village.

"Liar!" Zuko had had enough of their lies, and launched a small fireball at the nearest person. It seemed to be for naught though, as his attack was simply brushed to the side by a gust of wind. A ferocious grin appeared on the Prince's face as he watched a small child, who must have been the Avatar, jumped out in front of the tribes people.

Wait.. a child? He couldn't be a child! The Avatar had been missing for a hundred years, so why was he so young? There was no way he'd just been reincarnated through the cycle, Zuko would have known if a Firebending Avatar was found. Although it didn't make sense to him, his honor depended on the capture of the Avatar, so he could get answers another day.

Having refocused on his target, Zuko readied himself for the fight of his life. Strongest bender in the world or not, he was sure he'd win; the child was just that, a _child_.

A child that had surrendered within the first minute of their battle.

 **AN:** So I missed last Sunday's chapter, sorry about that, but I got one up today. Yay. The makeup chapter will be posted on Friday, as I'll have more free time at the end of the week. Chapter four was really rushed and shorter than I'd have liked, so I'll revise and expand on it by Sunday. If any readers have questions, I'll try to answer them in a PM, but if some are asked more than once, they'll go here. There was one question in the last chapter that three people asked about:

Where was Harry last chapter? - His absence was on purpose, and while it wasn't executed very well on my part, it wasn't clear. He wasn't meant to be in the last chapter for various plot reasons.

Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry this note wasn't written amazingly; I'm tired, so if there's any problems grammatically or in any plot failures in this chapter, I'll fix them when I fix chapter 4.

~LoboTheWolf


	6. Chapter 6 - For the People

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **-For the People-**

Aang watched the fireball as it passed by his face, noticing that it was on a direct path to a villager. He sent a blast of air at it, just barely diverting it enough to miss the target, destroying an igloo that he'd hoped was empty. The firebender with an angry red scare over his eye was serious, not caring a lick for any collateral damage as he fell into a bending stance.

Well, the Avatar couldn't just let a tribe be reduced to ash when there was an alternative; so dropping his glider and putting his hands in the air, he surrendered, "Go ahead and take me; I surrender, but only if these people are left alone."

There was a look of shock on every one of the pirate's faces, their leader going slack-jaw for a moment. It didn't take long for him to regain his composure, though, grabbing the fallen glider and putting shackles on their new prisoner. "I promise not to raze this tribe if you comply, but if you don't hold up your side of the bargain, everyone here dies, understand?"

The only answer was a terse nod, the Avatar beginning his walk onto the ramp leading up to the metal ship.

The interior of said ship made it obvious as to where these people had loyalty to, but it didn't make sense, Aang hadn't heard of the Fire Nation being at war. He remembered being told of their setting up colonies on other lands, but that couldn't have led to war, could it?

Either way, the child was being shoved down a hallway by two guards with skeleton masks over their faces. This was the time to make his escape, the narrow hallway and lack of any real protection only made things easier, so he took in a deep breath, blowing the air out as hard as his bending allowed, flying into the guard behind him and slamming him against the metal wall. The other was dealt with just as the first, with a gust of air smacking him against the ceiling hard enough to knock him out.

Now, to find his glider. As far as he could remember, the scarred teen had taken it somewhere upstairs, so he made his way to the nearest staircase, jumping over most of the steps. Every door he could see as he ran down the hall was blasted open as he searched for his glider, and every crewman that he found was efficiently knocked unconscious with ease.

Finally, after scouring most of the upper levels on the ship, he found an ornately decorated room, with Fire Nation flags and other memorabilia scattered around on shelves and hung on walls. All Aang cared about was the wooden staff leaned against a large chest in the corner.

As he grabbed the familiar wood, he heard the door shut behind him, and a gravelly voice say "If I knew you'd cause so much trouble, I would have locked you up myself, but I guess taking you down a peg will suffice."

Huh? Why'd he need that, he was just trying to be free, like the monks taught him to be.

Aang's questions halted as he felt the heat of Fire brush past his face. He'd dodged on an old instinct not entirely his, forming an air ball under him to speed around the room as he thought of a plan.

One popped into his head not too long after he started riding along the walls, getting just close enough to the mattress on a small bed to flip it at his opponent, blocked a fireball and squishing him against the wall at the same time.

The fight over, Aang blasted the door open, running for the exit he'd come across earlier. There was little resistance until he reached the deck, where it seemed like every conscious crew member was waiting for him. There was no way he'd be able to beat this many firebenders on his own; Avatar or not, this many opponents could overwhelm him, and no amount of bending prowess would save him.

Nonetheless, he fought, dodging and redirecting as many fireballs as he could, getting singed every so often when his timing was slightly off. At every break he had from the onslaught, he knocked down as many people as he could with air, but it didn't help, there were just too many of them for him to handle.

Aang was getting desperate, he couldn't lose and be taken prisoner, it went against every code the monks had drilled into him since he was first able to walk on his own. All the fighting was for naught though, it'd be hard for some of the older monks to fight so many firebenders, so how could he even hope to come out of this as a winner?

As the Avatar began to panic, a wave of power and hundreds of voices hit him with full force, Aang's thoughts being drowned out as his conscience faded into the background.

All the firebenders on the deck saw were the boy's eyes and tattoos turning a bright and haunting blue, as a cyclone of water formed below him, carrying him into the sky.

The hundreds of previous Avatars took over Aang's mind and body, doing their best to protect their most recent incarnation.

 **-The Rescue-**

Harry grumbled to himself about the foolish airbender, running off to fight alone, without any friends to back him up. He really couldn't blame him, though. It's not like the firebender had never done so himself, but he could still recognize it as the horrible idea it was.

Even if he wanted to, there was no way he'd catch up to Aang at this point, Appa was just too slow to catch up with a determined airbender, and he couldn't just leave the poor bison to freeze to death.

The firebender relaxed against the soft fur of Appa's head, closing his eyes to meditate on the rather eventful day. He honestly had no explanation for today, he stupidly lost a fight against _Draco_ of all people, took a swim in the Black Lake, woke up in an iceberg, was freed from said iceberg by a couple of racist children, took another swim, blacked out, and woke up banished from one of the Southern Water Tribes, only to have his new companion run off to help the people that banished him.

The Spirits were just fucking with him at this point. There was no other explanation, they seemed to hate him after his final confrontation with Voldemort, if the countless attempts to end his life meant anything.

Whatever, they could all go die in the deepest abyss that Earth had to offer for all he cared, consequences be damned.

Opening his eyes again, Harry noticed that he was considerably closer to the village than he'd expected, and that the old ship had shoved off, spewing smog out of its funnel as it faded into the distance. He looked at the tribe itself, only to see the two children from earlier packing up a canoe, or at least that's what he assumed they were doing before they started their staring.

Pulling on the reins to make Appa stop, he asked "Where are you off to? Gonna go catch more airbenders?" It may have come out more derisively than he'd expected, but the little shits had it coming.

"We're going to save Aang," the boy spoke up, "so you can leave if you want, just don't come back."

"Wait, save Aang? Why?"

"Your friends dragged him off." There was a frosty edge to Katara's voice as she glared at Harry. That really wasn't enough to go on for identity, but he could assume that they meant the people in the departing ship.

He sighed again, he'd have to save the airbender, if only to return Appa; he couldn't steal the bison with a clean conscience. "You guys gonna help me save him, or do you want to row your way after a ship ten times as fast as your little canoe could ever hope to go?" It was a simple fact, even the oldest of coal-burning ships were considerably faster than any boat powered by pure, well, manpower.

The two glared at him for a moment, before relenting and throwing their bags onto Appa's saddle and following them soon after.

"Where do you think you're going?" It was the village elder, scolding the three astride the sky bison. After a second, a warm smile overtook her face and she presented a rolled up fur blanket, "You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you." Sokka and Katara jumped back down onto the snow, facing the old lady..

She walked up to Katara, saying "It has been so long since I've had hope, but you've brought it back into my life, my little waterbender," the two hugged, and turning to Sokka, she added, "and you my brave warrior, be nice to your sister." Her speaking finished, the elder hugged Sokka as well.

As the two children climbed back onto Appa, she turned to Harry, and spoke quietly to him in a warm voice, "No matter how much these two may bother you on your travels, please do not harm them. They have yet to learn how wide the world truly is." With the smile still on her face, she patted the teen's leg and stepped back.

Harry returned the smile, before turning to the siblings. "Shall we go, then?" Keeping silent, Sokka nodded, though he seemed slightly more relaxed after his elder had shown kindness to the firebender. Harry turned back around, and snapped the reins, "Let's go, Appa."

The bison stayed utterly still, not a single muscle moving.

"Come on, we need to find Aang," there was still no movement.

Katara spoke up, "I know you can do this, Appa, we need to find Aang before it's too late!" No response.

"Go, fly, ascend," Sokka began rattling off various commands in a dull monotone, "Elevate, up, soar," Appa still stayed stubbornly on the ground, though he did begin moving towards the water.

Harry tried thinking back to what had gotten him up into the air when they were fleeing from the ship, "Yee-haw? Hup-hup? Yip-yip?" There was a great lunge at the last phrase as Appa lifted himself from the ground far quicker than the Water Tribe siblings had expected. They both shared a holler of joy at his lift-off, Katara with her hands in the air. In no time, Sokka stopped, though, resting his hand on his stomach as he looked like he was going to be sick.

The lone firebender looked on with a grim look on his face as he saw flames bursting in the sky far ahead of them. He snapped the reins, trying to get Appa to speed up.

It seemed their little friend had started a fight.

 **A/N:** Sorry about the wait, hurricane Mathew hit some of my relatives hard, so I've been trying to help them out and do what I can for them. For now, chapters will be more like this one: longer than my previous chapters, but more sparse as I work on it throughout a week or two. I have no clue about when the next chapter will be or when life will re-stabilize, so sorry in advance.

~LoboTheWolf


End file.
